civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Sukritact's Events and Decisions
Events and Decisions is a mod by Sukritact. It introduces Decisions that each player is able to make, often requiring Gold, Culture, or a new resource Magistrates, to earn rewards. In addition to Generic Decisions that are available to everyone, each civilization has unique decisions, as well as each Religion. The mod also adds Events, which occur at random and have one or more outcomes to choose from, each with different effects. Decisions Initiate Tax Reforms There is one thing we cannot escape - the need for money. A reform of our tax system will ensure that each citizen pays his dues and that we have the money we need. Requirements/Restrictions: * May not be enacted in the Ancient Era * May only be enacted once per era Costs: * * 5 Culture * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * * 15 Gold Formalize Scales, Weights, and Measures Have you ever tried converting perches to pikes, and realized along the way that you lost a number? Headaches? Sleepless nights? Not anymore! Our bureaucracy offers to formalize the weights and measures system. Requirements/Restrictions: * Must have researched Mathematics * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 300 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * +25% Gold in all cities Request the Services of a Great Person There has been recent talk of a man of great skill in our lands. We should request his services for the good of the nation. Requirements/Restrictions: * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Classical Era * May only be enacted once per era Costs: * 250 Gold (increases each Era) Rewards: * A Great Engineer, Scientist, Merchant, or General appears in the Capital Promote the Arts Our quest towards a culturally cultivated society begins here. Our artistic wonders will go down in history as the most marvelous of this era. Requirements/Restrictions: * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Classical Era * May only be enacted once per era Costs: * 250 Gold (increases each Era) Rewards: * A Great Writer, Artist, or Musician appears in the Capital Codify Laws Over the years various laws and decrees have been accumulated. In the interests of efficient administration it would be better to codify them into a single corpus of law so everyone will know their rights. Requirements/Restrictions: * Must have researched Philosophy * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 200 Culture * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * A Code of Laws is compiled in the Capital Nationalize the Utilities We should nationalize those industries which are essential for our people's welfare. The industries' owners won't like it, but the nation will be better off for it in the long run. Requirements/Restrictions: * Must have researched Industrialization * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 300 Gold * 1 Magistrate * 2 turns of Resistance in the Capital Rewards: * Receive a free Factory in the Capital * Factories grant +1 Production Subsidize Public Transport in City Problems with traffic congestion hinder productivity in City. If we were to promote public transport, we should be able to ensure that both people and resources can get to where they need to be on time. Requirements/Restrictions: * Must have researched Steam Power * City must a Population of 20 or more * May only be enacted once per City Costs: * to purchase a Factory * 1.5 Gold Rewards: * A Public Transportation System is built in City Set Up a Universities Funding Council Universities require funding. Appointing a few people to manage where our money goes should allow the best universities to prosper and help advance out nation. Requirements/Restrictions: * Must have researched Archaeology * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 600 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Receive a free Technology * 2 Archaeologists appear near the Capital Events Comet Sighted People are often superstitious and the appearance of a comet has convinced many that the end of times is soon to come. Whether or not this is actually the case, this is bound to cause some instability within the nation. /''' A comet was sighted in the sky. Some believe that this portends fell times ahead. Others believe that they are in fact pixie fairies floating in the sky. There are also those who believe that this comet is most probably a giant ball of ice floating through the sky and the long tail is created due to the energy of the sun. The arguments amongst three equally viable theories is stimulating the pursuit of knowledge in our country. '''Option 1: It's an omen. Option 2: The end is nigh! Option 3: Stop looking at the sky! Option 4: Thank God we live in such enlightened times. Option 5: Keep looking at the sky! Positive Outcome: * Gain 100 Golden Age points Negative Outcome: * Lose 100 Golden Age points Artists Protest the Eiffel Tower "We, writers, painters, sculptors, architects and passionate devotees of the hitherto untouched beauty of City, protest with all our strength, with all our indignation in the name of slighted Adjective taste, against the erection of this useless and monstrous Eiffel Tower. To bring our arguments home, imagine for a moment a giddy, ridiculous tower dominating City like a gigantic black smokestack, crushing under its barbaric bulk all of our humiliated monuments which will disappear in this ghastly dream." Option 1: Idiots. * Nothing Option 2: We can't take it down! We're using it as a radio tower! * Lose 250 Gold * A Broadcast Tower is built in City Option 3: Fine, let's tear it down. * The Eiffel Tower is dismantled * Receive 3 Great Artists Note: This event can only fire if you have built the Eiffel Tower. Excellent Official Our newly hired government officials have proven to be particularly skilled and efficient. Their administrative efforts can only serve to benefit the nation. Option 1: Splendid! * +1 Magistrate A Destitute Noble arrives at the Court A destitute nobleman has arrived at your court. He is without Lord and pledges his service your name. The nobleman is ragged and unkempt, but adorned with many scars, and has evidently fielded many battles. It is up to you what is to be done with him. Option 1: Turn him away! We don't need him stinking up the Court! * Nothing Option 2: Have him cleaned up and suited with armor. * Lose 98 Gold * Gain a free Great General Option 3: Confiscate what little estate he possesses and then have him executed! * Lose 33 Golden Age points * Gain 52 Gold The Guest Star The year is 1054, a star has appeared in the heavens. It glows with a breathtaking brilliance, captivating the entirety of the nation. The event is surely one of great significance. Option 1: Such beauty! This should inspire our artists. * Gain 2 free Great Artists Option 2: The astronomers will go wild over this! * Gain a free Great Scientist Solar Eclipse The nation stares in awe as the Sun slowly disappears behind the black disc suspended in the sky, and the world turns to darkness despite it being mid-day. Your subjects are absolutely terrified. Option 1: Our prayers and sacrifices shall bring back the light. * Gain 20 Faith (increases each Era) Option 2: There must be a reasonable explanation. * Gain 20 Science (increases each Era) Option 3: Divine intervention set the heavens in motion. * Gain 20 Faith (increases each Era) * Gain 20 Culture (increases each Era) Option 4: The laws of gravity dictate the motions of the sun and moon. * Gain 20 Science (increases each Era) * Gain 20 Culture (increases each Era) Option 5: A new dawn for the Iroquois Confederacy! * Gain 50 Faith (increases each Era) * Gain 50 Culture (increases each Era) Successful Embassy Our ambassadors have been very good at spreading a favorable opinion of Civ among the City-State governors and politicians. Our reputation with them has increased. Option 1: That is good to hear! * Gain Influence with City-State Death of a Great Artist A Great Artist, known throughout the world for their magnificent marble sculptures of our greatest heroes, has recently met a grisly end. In their will, they have left behind their work as a testimony to the enduring character of the empire. Some of these works would be worth a hefty value to the right buyer, but they could also stand for the purpose for which they were created. Option 1: Sell the art. Filling our coffers is the best way for this Artist to honor the empire. * Gain 120 Gold Option 2: We must take care and have this art put into storage. * Lose 80 Gold * Gain 44 Culture Option 3: Let us have this art put on display for the public to admire. * Lose 140 Gold * Gain a free Great Work of Art Incompetent Diplomat One of our diplomats, showing a lack of tact, has made some outrageous statements in front of City-State dignitaries, shocking and angering them. The man has embarrassed our country and damaged relations with City-State. Option 1: Time heals all wounds... * Lose Influence with City-State Option 2: Perhaps we can smooth this over? * Lose Culture * Gain Influence with City-State Option 3: We've been planning to conquer them anyway. * Lose Influence with City-State * Receive a free military unit Bountiful Harvest Owing to this year's excellent weather, the local farmers of City report an amazing surplus of food. Rarely has the earth ever yielded so much! Option 1: Food for all! * Gain Food in City Mercenaries A band of mercenaries, fresh from some foreign war now settled, has arrived at your Palace, and offer their services to you. These are no mere vagabonds; these are professional soldiers. If not us, then they might turn to our enemies. Option 1: Turn them away! We shall have no foreigners in our armies. * 50% chance that the Mercenaries will become Barbarians and attack you * Gain 100 Culture Option 2: Alas, we cannot afford to pay these mercenaries! We must turn them away. * Nothing Option 3: Pay them; bring them into our service. * Lose 300 Gold * Gain two free Infantry Units A Beast Stalks the Capital Rumors have begun to filter into the Palace that a monstrous beast stalks the city streets at the dead of night. Eye-witnesses claim that the beast is a demon, others claim it is the elusive wild haggis. Regardless, it is beginning to disquiet the city, and so the matter must be dealt with. Option 1: I do not address mere rumors. I have an empire to run. * Gain Output * 1.5 Production in the Capital Option 2: Send out the guard and bring back the pelt of this beast. * Lose 73 Gold * Your Capital's garrison gains 10 XP Option 3: I shall hunt this beast myself; it shall pay tribute to my enduring grace as ruler. * Gain 45 Golden Age points Option 4: Capture it, put it in a zoo, and charge extra to have it seen. * Lose 73 Gold * 60% chance to gain 67 Culture Struck Oil Glorious news! Our workers have found a rich source of oil near City! The oil is sitting there, just waiting for us to drill it out. Option 1: Wonderful! * A source of Oil is revealed Sandstorm A sandstorm near City has damaged some structures in the area; nothing that cannot be fixed. More interestingly these storms have also unearthed some ancient ruins from beneath the desert. Option 1: Interesting... * An Antiquity Site is revealed * Any Improvements on the same tile are pillaged Option 2: We must send out an expedition! * An Antiquity Site is revealed * Gain a free Archaeologist * Any Improvements on the same tile are pillaged * Lose 200 Gold Social Reforms Your advisors have proposed a number of policies that would likely profit our nation greatly if taken into effect. They are extremely radical however and it is possible that many will not take well to the changes. Option 1: Ignore the proposals. * Nothing Option 2: Implement the proposals. * Gain of next Social Policy cost Culture * 20% chance the empire enters into Anarchy for 2 turns Technological Breakthrough Our ministers report that there has been a local development that is relevant to our understanding of Technology. They advise we investigate to learn if we can incorporate this new information into our current research. Option 1: Just send some people for a cursory investigation. * Gain of next Technology cost Science Option 2: Investigate thoroughly and with scepticism. * 50% chance you gain of next Technology cost Science * 50% chance nothing happens Gift to the State Good governments would sometimes prompt the nobility and the businessmen of the realm to donate cash to the treasury, out of pure patriotism or in exchange for the sales or transfer of honorary titles and positions. Option 1: Into our coffers! * Gain output * 10 Gold Other Features At Mathematics, the Judiciary Court is unlocked. Full Credits List *''Sukritact'': Author *''JFD'': Several Events *''Janboruta'': Artwork (Public Transportation System, various Wonders) *''Pouakai'': Concepts *''Viregel'': Concepts Category:Mods Category:Mods that do not add Civilizations